Allen In Wonderland
by FairytailPrince
Summary: Allen finds himself in a strange place after following a rabbit eared Rabi around. Strange things happen and new feelings arise. -mild spoilers for ch56 and up-


**Warning:** There is boy love in this story, so no flaming about that! There will also be het pairings later on. The main pairing will be Rabi and Allen, so if you don't like it you can ignore the indications. There will also be Komui x Reever and Krory x Miranda.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and storyline for D.Gray-Man belong to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

...

...

...

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Allen sat under a large tree he found just outside headquarters, very much enjoying the shade. A cool breeze blew by, knocking a few loose leaves from the branches and brushing the boy's white hair across his face. He lifted his left hand as if to catch any stray leaves that floated by. The exorcists didn't leave it there for very long before the sight of his black hand took his attention else where.

Things had been pretty crazy as of late. First, his innocence gets destroyed by Tyki, Next, the Asia branch gets attacked by a lever three akuma before he could restore his left arm. Then when he got his innocence back, he'd used the ark to travel to Edo only to find his friends under attack by the Millenium Earl and the Noah. As if that wasn't enough, they get pulled into the ark, which was slowly being downloaded into a new ark then Earl could use for himself.

Having made it out alive and making it back to headquarters, he was hoping for nothing more than to have some food and get some rest. Unfortunately, things didn't usually like going the way he'd hoped. One of the Noah, known as Lulu Bell, invaded headquarters in attempt to steal back the 'egg' – a necessary piece to creating akuma. Things had finally started to calm down after a near fatal battle against a level four akuma that Lulu Bell left behind.

The whole building was left in shambles. Komui was to find a new location for headquarters while everyone else was to pack everything up for the move. Allen had fallen asleep and leaned against a pile of book. The weight the boy was forcing onto the pile caused it to tip, knocking over a small vial of hair tonic. He shivered at the memory. Most people don't usually go to sleep with short hair and wake up with waist length hair. Usually…

Other than finding the strange things that the science department made, everything seemed so clam and peaceful. No. This wasn't peace, not it the slightest. It was flat out boring. The wind picked up again blowing a leaf out of the palm of his hand. He turned his head to follow the leaf wondering how long he had been holding it.

And right on cue, Rabi came strolling by, almost as if to alleviate the white haired boy of his boredom.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" the redhead asked as he crouched down and leaned forward, leaving their faces only inches apart.

"N-no idea…" Allen stuttered slightly. It was old news to everyone in the order that Rabi always seemed to be overly friendly and slightly nosey, but he had always seemed to have a sense of personal space. Or maybe he'd been imagining that.

The bookman apprentice let out a soft sigh making the younger stiffen for a second at the feel of his friend's breath brush across his skin. The redhead stood up and placed a hand behind his head to scratch an imaginary itch. "Ah…I hope Kro-chan doesn't get mad at me."

Allen stared at him as he stood there and continued to stare as he turned on his heal and walked away.

"Did…did he have…rabbit ears?" the white haired exorcist asked to no one in particular, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. "It's probably just another mess involving the science department. I wonder what he meant about Krory getting mad though. Is he meeting him somewhere?"

Giving in to his boredom and curiosity, Allen got up and followed after his friend. It was kind of cute that Rabi would be sporting a pair of rabbit ears. Kanda had, on occasions, called him baka-usagi since his name practically spelled out rabbit.

Somewhere along the way he'd lost sight of the playful redhead, but decided he would keep following. There were only so many places someone could be in such an isolated place.

"Where am I?" the white haired boy voice his thoughts aloud as he took in his surroundings. He'd been at the order for a while now, he knew the area pretty well, but he'd never seen this place before. The building didn't have an unusually long hallway in it before, right? Maybe he just never ventured to this part of headquarters.

Allen continued along the hallway thinking Rabi was just pulling some kind of joke on him to alleviate his boredom. He walked along, trying to open numerous doors. The most amazing part was that every single door looked distinctly different.

It had taken a while to notice, but the ceiling and walls were getting closer and closer the farther down the hall he went. The exorcist looked behind him to make sure the hallway wasn't closing in on him. To his surprise the front of the hallways remained fairly large. The smaller end of the hall that he was heading towards made the path look much longer than it actually was.

The white haired boy reached the very end and stood in front of a rather small door. Allen had to bend over slightly because the ceiling was so close now.

"How's anyone supposed to get through that door?" he though aloud, reaching for the handle. He pictured Kanda spouting out some semi witty retort about his height, causing his eyebrow to twitch slightly. Much to his surprise, the door opened rather easily, unlike every other door he tried. "How on earth did Rabi get through this door?"

He had to crouch in order to get through the door without hitting his head on the top of the frame. He could only imagine how ridiculous the redhead must have looked getting passed. Before he could laugh at his own imagination, his train of thought was cut off at the sight of his new surroundings.

Okay, so a long, size-changing hallway in the middle of headquarters was at least somewhat likely considering the lengths Rabi took in order to pull pranks. But the place he walked into had to have been completely impossible. He was now in a forest, and if you looked up and passed the branches of the trees you could see the sky.

...

To be continued...

* * *

  


A/N: In case you don't know, baka-usagi means stupid rabbit.

Reviews will be much loved


End file.
